nobody's pocession
by haruhi92
Summary: OC, Uzumaki has a sister. Uzumaki Tokine a genius that nobody nows.


**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. **

**It was ****a another**** rainy day. I looked out the window, the sky was dark and it was still morning. I woke up early this morning to make breakfast for my brother. There was nothing else I wanted to to do than protect that little idiot. It was ****a another**** day I skipped school. Recently I've been skipping a lot school, the cause of that is because ****i've**** been working at a restaurant, they were giving a fair amount of pay and it was more than enough to pay the rent this month.**** Well anyways I don't even try at ****school,****i'm**** only there because I just wanted to watch over ****Naruto****. He is the youngest there, and I did promise my parents to look after him, it's been 11 years since then. Father died and mother was gone...**

**"****Urgh****, I'm ****gonna**** be late!" It was morning, an hour passed since ****Naruto**** went to school. I'm only a year and a half older than him so I have the responsibility to take care of him. I rushed down the streets, darted pass the corners until I reached my destination. '****phew****i'm**** not late' ****i**** thought.**

**When I reached my workplace which was a barbeque buffet restaurant I notice I was ****gonna**** be in ****alot**** of shit. ****"****Tokine**** Hurry and get to work! We have ****alot**** of costumers****NOW!"**** I hurried into the Kitchen put on my uniform and went out to place some orders. "Hi there, what would you like to order?" I asked one of the costumers which was ****a**** Elite ****Jounin**** ninja. There was ****alot**** of ****jounin**** today and the ****Hokage**** was also in. The whole resta****urant was occupied by them. '****must**** be a party' ****i**** thought, but to be sure I asked one of my ****coworkers "hey Arai, ****whats**** up with today?" "****well****, there seems to be some kind of meeting or party sort of thing.." then we both looked at each other like this ****o.O****? Well anyways Arai was older than me, I'm almost 13 and Arai is 17. He was the ****owners**** son and he manages the restaurant his father works inside as a chef.**

**"here you go, enjoy your meal )" I ****said as I placed the steaks and dishes of food on the table. "****what's**** you name girl?" asked one of the ninja. "Oh? Are you hitting on me?" I ask with an innocent look on my face. Then the others on the table started to laugh so did the guy who started the conversation. "****hey****gai**** (someone hands him a sheet of paper) look at this" a female ninja said. I stood there confused and scrat****ch****ed the back of my head, there was silent for a while so I decided to leave. I fe****lt a hand grab on to my arm so I**** turned to look it was the guy was asked my name he was weird looking, weird eyebrows, weird uniform... and then he said "you haven't answer me yet, what's your name girl?" Then Arai just rushed out and apologized as he was I whisper "stop it! Arai you don't have to ****apologized**** I didn't do anything wrong... I think" ****Gai****- "You've done something ****TERRIBLEY**** wrong! And you don't even ****recognized**** it! How foolish of you" ****o.O**** me-"I did****" The restaurant was quite because ****Gai**** yelled and that caught ****alot**** of attention. Then out of the blue I saw ****Sandaime****Hokage**** –"****Tokine****... so this is where you've been, is this why you were skipping school?" ****and then Arai turned to me anger in his face "****Tokine****! You told me you were to ****poor to go to school! You lied to me!" 'This wasn't how I excepted it to be, how did it end this way****..'**** you were frustrated now. I turned to face Arai and got closer to him and said "I AM! how do you expect me to go to school if I didn't have the supplies needed, kunai and such are expensive you know!" ****i**** tried keeping my voice as low as possible so that only Arai can hear. But some other people heard too. Arai-"Oh... sorry ****bout**** that"**

**Hokage****-"Arai-san is it? I would appreciate if you can let ****Tokine**** a day off today" ****o.O**** 'did I just ****heard**** what I just heard...' "NO!" that was all I said and then ****" ****Tokine**** you can have a day off just for today )" I looked at him. "Geez thanks, but ****i'll**** be back tomorrow thou (wink)" ****Hokage****-"we'll see about that" I turned to look at him and made a pout. Me-"bye" someone grabbed my arm again, I looked this time it was the ****Hokage**** he dragged me to a seat and handed me a bowl with food. "****eat**** up**** it'll be my treat****, then we'll hear the story from**** you" I gawked at the food in front of me... It was definitely tempting. "Don't mind if I do...****Itadakimase****!"**** I lavished the food ****in my bowl and got seconds. ****Kurenai****-"****are**** you really that hungry?" "****w-****murh****Ijust****mrugh****) haven't eaten (gurgle water) a ****murgh**** –week" I was on my fifth now and I called side orders of ramen. Some of the people were just staring at me ****ingorning**** their food. "****hey**** if you guys ****ain't**** eating can I have your share?" You asked after you finish your 6****th**** bowl and was abo****ut to order more when a ****ninja shoved their bowls ****infront**** of you. ****Anko****-"poor girl...no wonder you look so frail, ****here(****hands you ****some money) buy some food okay" I stopped eating. I looked at her and then dropped my bowl "sorry... I really didn't mean it... I don't need your money" I handed the money back to her and stood up, bow "thanks for the meal"**

**This time ****Asuma**** grabbed you shirt and dropped you on the chair and said "alright cough it up, since when did you start working? Wasn't the child fund enough? Or do you specific need more money?" I looked at the floor and said "I forgot when I started working, the fund's enough..." ****kakashi****-"then why ****are you**** working? ****Arn't**** you worried ab****out not passing the academy?" "****passing**** won't do****... at my current level... ****"**** I tried saying the last part quieter. A****fter saying that I beamed up happily "thanks why I work here D" I received ****a bonk**** on the head by Arai throwing a spoon on my head. "****ow****... wh****at was that for?" Arai- "stop lying**** you idiot... ****they might be able to help you!" he said it with concern in his voice which ****kinda**** made the ****hokage**** suspicious. ****Hokage**** "****Tokine****what is he talking about****?" I made a face to Arai and turned to the ****hokage**** "****uru-s****ai****! It's none of your business, if you have so much time on your hand to help me ****go**** help others instead!"****I ****darted out of the restaurant. **

**There was nothing to do for the rest of the day so I went to the orphanage like I always do. "****Tokine**** nee-san!" a bunch of kids ran up to me and surrounded ****me,**** most of the kids here lost thei****r parents during a mission. "****have**** you guys been behaving lately?" "****HAI****!" they all laugh****, it reminded ****me of one of my friends I had, who died 3 months ago, so ****I started to teach them how to read and write**** as a substitute for her 'Yuki'****She always looked after the kids like they were her brothers and sisters so that's what I'm doing now. I needed a Job with a fair amount of pay so I could help out with the orphanage. ****What I didn't ****assume ****was that the ****Hokage**** send some of the ninja to observe me, and Arai told them everything. It was later that afternoon that I was heading back home. I felt a hand grab me from behind and when I woke up I was at a different place. I was tied to a chair. I ****tied to moved. ****Anko****-"****Oi****, long time no see ****chibi****!" ****ibiki****-"it's only been a cou****ple of hours ****Anko****" I looked at them for awhile**** there was 7 people gather there right now. ****Kakashi****'s****squatting on the table engrossed in his book, ****Anko****trying to piss ****Ibiki**** off, ****Asuma**** with his cigarette and ****Kurenai**** absorbing ****teh**** surrounding.**** I ****pretended to be asleep. ****me****-" (snores)"****Gai****-"my, my, where's you spiritual youth!" he did h****is pose. I was irritated by now, what's it ****got**** to do with him. I had a feeling someone was following but why them?**** I had a good sense**** of chakra since I was little. ****Asuma****-"****Hey brat, we don't have time to play with you, get your ass up" I opened my eyes me –"I can't, cause some ass hole tied me to a chair, I wonder who that could be?****" ****Ibiki****-"stop you foolish jokes, it's not funny!" ****kakashi****-"****lets**** get back to the point, ****we ****ain****;t**** doing this for you, if it w****asn****'t for the ****hokage**** who asked" as he said that someone from behind untied my wrist. "****oh**** thanks, I appreciate that, well...(scratched head) you guys could help me do my ****laundry... (****laughs****) I mean I haven't done it in 2 weeks, D" at that moment I received a punch on my stomach. ****Anko****-"we ****ain't**** in the mood, you got it!**** If I was off duty right now I'll beat the crap out of you, you got that not corporate!" me-"****HAI****!" I stood up straight like a soldier. ****Gai****-"now ****thats**** the way! Show your youth!" winks, poses, million dollar smile. ****Kakashi****-"Well, ****i'll**** be going now"**

**-----(ME- ) i'll work on another one if I have time. **


End file.
